Ships in the night
by Luna de Van Gogh
Summary: En esta versión de Sherlock adolescente, una historia con enredos, humor y romance llevará la amistad de Sherlock y John hasta los límites menos pensados; quizás a descubrir que entre sus miradas hay mucho más que lo que aciertan a ver...
1. Detrás de unos ojos azules

**"Barcos en la noche"** – _a Sherlock fanfic._

Como barcos en la noche, sigues de paso por mí.

Sólo estamos perdiendo tiempo, intentando probar quién tiene la razón.

Y si todo va a chocar dentro del mar,

Si sólo somos tú y yo, intentando encontrar la luz…

**UNO – Detrás de unos ojos azules.**

_Nadie sabe lo que se siente ser el hombre malo, ser el hombre triste_

_Detrás de unos ojos azules._

Apresuré mis pasos hasta alcanzar a Sherlock y me mantuve a su lado, mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta principal de la escuela. Él seguía hablando sobre la estupidez e ineficacia de nuestros profesores como si yo hubiera estado escuchándolo todo el tiempo, sus ojos azules clavados en la pantalla del móvil.

\- Hola, Sherlock – saludó tímidamente Molly, a un lado de la puerta. Llevaba su cabello rojo suelto y se veía muy bonita en un vestido primaveral. Mi amigo ni siquiera volteó a verla, como en los anteriores ocho meses de clases.

\- ¿Qué tal, Molly? – le devolví el saludo cortésmente y ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas. En esos dos breves segundos, Sherlock se había adelantado y ya caminaba por los pasillos del establecimiento, por lo que volví a apresurarme para alcanzarlo.

Siempre era así. Ya éramos amigos desde hacía casi un año y aún parecía el primer día de clases… Todo era nuevo con Sherlock. Bueno, algunas cosas se habían vuelto pequeñas costumbres, como tenerme a mí corriendo detrás de él de un lado a otro como un perro tras su dueño… Sí, podrá sonar precipitado pero describe perfectamente la situación. Hablando de costumbres…

\- ¡Señor Holmes! Su celular, ¿le importaría? – gruñó la gorda preceptora, atravesando los pasillos con paso apurado. La apodábamos "la Morsa", ya que cualquier día de esos su formal falda apretada estallaría en mil pedazos, desatando una lluvia interminable de retazos de paño sobre el corredor. Como de costumbre, puse mi mano sobre la pantalla del móvil y conseguí que Sherlock se deshipnotizara y me dirigiera su mirada, aunque echara chispas de irritación por los ojos.

\- Ya déjalo – susurré. La mirada de la Morsa terminó por convencerlo y guardó el celular en su bolsillo, callado. Yo sabía que él tan sólo esperaba que la mujer estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para hacer un comentario picante. Me limité a soltar un suspiro y poner los ojos en blanco.

Podría haberle dicho que si seguía así terminaría en problemas… no es que ya no se lo hubiera insinuado antes. Más precisamente, el primer mes desde que lo conocí. Sabía su respuesta; no le importaría. Ni siquiera intentaría negarlo. O, dijese lo que fuera, él siempre tendría la razón… De cualquier manera, todos conocían su tedioso carácter; sabían que Sherlock era un hueso duro de roer en cuanto a entendimiento. Y nadie se atrevería a hacerle frente; era el genio infartante que a pesar de discutir eternamente con los profesores, tenía el mejor promedio en todas las materias. Bueno, en casi todas…

\- Sherlock – le hablé mientras atravesábamos el patio, hacia el kiosco. Apenas dio muestras de escucharme. – La semana que viene es tu oportunidad para levantar tu nota de Gimnasia. Y yo puedo ayudarte.

\- No necesito ayuda – gruñó. No le gustaba que mencionaran sus falencias y eso se notaba. Pedí dos cafés al kiosquero y volvimos a ir hacia los salones.

\- Sabes que no es cierto – objeté. Mi amigo era terriblemente brillante, pero su habilidad física no iba al ritmo de su cerebro; yo, en cambio, siempre me había destacado en los deportes. Ese año, por ser el último, había renunciado a mi puesto de capitán del equipo de rugby para enfocarme más en los estudios; mi cuerpo era mi mejor herramienta.

\- No tiene sentido, tengo un alto porcentaje de faltas – dijo él tranquilamente.

\- Café solo, dos azucarillos, como a ti te gusta – le extendí el café, dando a entender que no admitiría discusiones sobre el tema. Me dirigió esa mirada fría, que en el fondo se sentía como unos ojos de cachorro implorando que lo consintiera. – No, Sherlock. Vas a aprobar y yo voy a ayudarte. Podemos empezar a entrenar hoy mismo, ¿qué dices?

Solíamos llegar a clases un par de minutos antes; los suficientes como para tomar nuestro café preferido y disfrutar un rato de soledad antes de que ingresaran los demás. A esa hora, algunos de nuestros compañeros ya estaban llegando, empezando a generar un leve bullicio en el salón.

Él bebió un sorbo de su café, cerrando los ojos. "También es humano", pensé en mi interior, "debo darle ánimos, un empujoncito para que resuelva lo de esa materia". Por mucho que Sherlock se esforzara en hacernos creer que era un robot, una máquina perfecta, yo me negaba a pensar que no existían sentimientos en su interior. Desde el primer momento, me pareció que esos sentimientos estaban en su corazón, tan apartado… seguramente sólo le costaba demostrarlos. Y yo no me rendía con respecto a eso, a pesar de ver cómo cada día él ignoraba a Molly o se resistía a utilizar cortesías del tipo "gracias", "por favor", "permiso"…

\- Tienes que estudiar para álgebra – observó; yo interpreté el "¿realmente vas a hacer un tiempo para ayudarme?" que se escondía en la frase.

\- No importa, ya tendré tiempo… porque tú vas a ayudarme – repliqué, ocultando mi sonrisa – Es lo que los amigos hacen, Sherlock.

Pude sentir que me pulverizaba con la mirada. No soportaba que le hablaran de amistad; siempre lo había considerado un concepto superficial… y a mí nada me gustaba más que fastidiarlo, para que recibiera una cucharada de su propia medicina.

\- Si quieres, empezamos el entrenamiento mañana – ofrecí. Sé que en su interior me lo agradeció, aunque en ese momento él estuviera ocupado reprochándole los veintiséis segundos de retraso a la profesora, que cruzaba la puerta prácticamente haciendo malabares con una gigantesca pila de libros.

*******CONTINUARÁ...*****


	2. Algunas noches

**DOS – Algunas noches**

_Esto es todo amigos, cinco minutos y ya me aburro. _

_Hace diez años de esto, no sé si alguien lo entenderá._

_Esto no es para mi familia; lo siento mamá, pero tengo que irme._

_¿Quién diablos quiere morir de sed solo, bajo el sol del desierto?_

***Flashback***

Fue en la mañana de un lunes cuando encontré a mi amigo más ojeroso que de costumbre, con los bordes de los ojos enrojecidos ensombreciendo su mirada azul, las manos algo temblorosas y el cabello desordenado, pero no simplemente por sus rizos, sino de manera desprolija. Parecía extremadamente débil y cansado, aunque lo disimulaba con su típico gesto de desdén y su interés exagerado en su teléfono.

\- Sherlock ¿qué significa esto? – él sabía a lo que me refería y, aunque en un principio intentó evadirse, fue sincero conmigo. "Estimulantes" explicó, restándole importancia. Llevábamos una semana de conocernos y aún así éramos casi como hermanos; bueno, lo más cerca que se podía estar de Sherlock en ese aspecto… Por lo tanto, decidí que era mi responsabilidad hacer algo al respecto.

Mi sermón, junto al "¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?" y toda una sarta de reproches y peticiones, me llevaron a conocer su lado más oscuro, por así decirlo. Él no tenía interés en el mundo; no de manera inmediata. Y encontraba en las drogas su única manera de evadirse…

\- Por favor, detén esto – le pedí; pero él seguía apartando su mirada de mí. – Sherlock.

Cada vez que decía su nombre me sentía importante para él, como si hubiera asumido el compromiso de ser una de las pocas personas que formaba parte de la vida del genio, con todo lo que eso implicaba.

Él levantó su mirada y noté en ella algo que nunca había visto antes; allí había temor. Decepción, aparentemente, pero en el fondo era miedo…

\- No tiene importancia – remarcó, volviendo a su móvil. Me mordí los labios para evitar maldecir y golpearle el rostro. Aún así, lo que había visto en sus ojos seguía resonando en mí, como si se hubiera generado una nueva pregunta en mi interior. ¿Qué era lo que hería al joven Holmes? Al brillante, inteligentísimo Sherlock Holmes de mirada de hielo.

\- Cuéntame qué pasó el fin de semana – pedí, arrebatándole el móvil.

\- Nada – respondió, directo – Sólo aburrimiento.

\- ¿"Sólo…aburrimiento"? – le hice eco, totalmente desorientado.

\- Me aburro – comentó él. Entonces me explicó que su mente funcionaba como una poderosa máquina que se acelera y necesita mantenerse ocupada en algo, ya sea resolviendo cualquier tipo de puzzle, porque si está inactiva mucho tiempo el mundo sencillamente pierde sentido.

\- Y es cuando recurro a mis beneficiosos estimulantes, John – finalizó mi amigo.

\- ¡Eso no tiene nada beneficioso para ti, y lo sabes! – reproché. Por alguna razón, eso me molestaba mucho y al mismo tiempo me admiraba… Siempre me había admirado la increíble capacidad intelectual del joven.

\- ¿Qué esperas que haga? – repuso él, como si darse dosis de heroína fuera lo más normal del mundo. Paseé mi mirada por el patio, observando los estudiantes que aprovechaban el descanso para conversar recorriendo el verde parque y beber un café.

\- No lo sé, ¿no tienes algún pasatiempos? Maldición, Sherlock… - resoplé; recordé que me había enseñado su colección de abejas la semana anterior.

\- Mi pasatiempos es distraerme – fue su sardónica respuesta.

\- Pero terminarás matándote – le gruñí a un Sherlock al que parecía no preocuparle en absoluto; su mirada fue como de "estás diciendo lo obvio". - ¿Acaso no puedes… distraerte de otra forma? No lo sé… ¿qué hay de tus amigos?

El gesto de su cara cambió para restablecerse rápidamente, en menos de dos segundos, como si hubiera cometido un error. Pero yo alcancé a notarlo. Era la primera vez que le preguntaba por parte de su intimidad como familia o amigos… inconscientemente, comprendí que aún me faltaba mucho por saber sobre Sherlock Holmes.

\- Yo no tengo amigos – fue la fría respuesta. Preví que estaba por dar media vuelta y alejarse, así que lo tomé del brazo. Me dirigió una mirada desconcertada; parecía molesto por el contacto físico. Lo creí algo triste, aunque no daba señales de estarlo.

\- Ahora tienes uno – intervine, esforzándome lo más posible para no sonar como un cliché. De repente me sentí tonto, aún apretando el brazo de mi amigo, y experimenté un ligero calor que subía por mi cuello; debí haberme ruborizado. Los ojos gatunos de Sherlock me observaban fijamente, analizándome; supuse que eso estaba haciendo. Por largos segundos, se mantuvo quieto y hasta sentí el ruido que estaría haciendo su cerebro, zumbando con miles de pensamientos y conexiones que se realizaban a una impresionante velocidad allí dentro. Entonces, él sonrió. Y dejó escapar una risa que, aunque sonara como burla, se me hizo terriblemente contagiosa. Cinco minutos después, algunos estudiantes se habían detenido allí cerca para observar con asombro cómo dos dementes no paraban de reír de manera desquiciada.

\- Ya estuvo bien – admití, aún entre risas. – Estamos llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

\- Prométeme que jamás volverás a hacer eso – enfatizó Sherlock, con las mejillas sonrosadas; la risa le sentaba bien. Me pregunté si alguna vez en su vida se habría reído tanto; el color de su rostro se veía nuevo y fresco.

\- ¿En serio te pareció tan tonto? – indagué con complicidad, conociendo la respuesta. Él hizo un divertido juego con sus cejas.

\- Elemental, John.

No había mejor forma de sellar una herida del pasado que con un par de risas, ni mejor forma de comenzar una amistad. A partir de ese día, los dos nos juntábamos todos los fines de semana, para que Sherlock se "desaburriera". Empecé a conocer sus métodos deductivos con mayor certeza ya que siempre estábamos recorriendo lugares, buscando cosas interesantes y analizando otras tantas. El dormitorio de mi amigo había sido reformado como un pequeño laboratorio y solíamos pasar horas allí, él entre sus experimentos y yo aprendiendo cosas que me sorprendían y cada vez despertaban aún más mi atención. A veces, cuando él se ensimismaba en sus proyectos y yo aprovechaba a descansar recostándome en su cama, el sueño venía hacia mí y me hacía entrecerrar los ojos… Hasta que repentinamente Sherlock exclamaba "¡lo logré, John, ven a ver!" y sus palabras me empujaban como un resorte hasta su lado, dispuesto a contemplar el último descubrimiento del chico. Era en esos momentos cuando sus ojos relampagueaban de manera distinta. Yo no podía contener mi admiración y lo demostraba. "Woah, Sherlock, esto es realmente increíble"… era suficiente para que él se encogiera de hombros, como si sólo hubiera resuelto un acertijo evidente; pero se notaba su media sonrisa.

En ocasiones subíamos a la terraza de su gigantesca casa, más que nada para refugiarnos de las preguntas de su hermano Mycroft que aún no podía creer que su hermanito tuviera un amigo, y esperábamos allí que anocheciera. Él me hablaba de lo último que había leído, de la relación entre la forma del cráneo y el homicidio premeditado, y de los avances en su blog de Tumblr, "La ciencia de la deducción". Yo me limitaba a observarlo, intentando descifrar el secreto detrás de su mirada; la silueta que se recortaba contra la luz del atardecer, su nariz empinada, los rasgos finos y angulares de su rostro. Sus rizos, como una extraña madeja que alguien hubiera colocado allí con descuido, rebeldes y, a diferencia del privilegiado cerebro que resguardaban, desordenados; pero con estilo. Todo en Sherlock era singular… A veces, hasta parecía un ser de otro planeta.

****** CONTINUARÁ ***** Gracias por seguir esta sencilla fic, prometo que no os arrepentiréis :)


	3. Ilusión

**TRES – Ilusión**

_Sé que es duro admitir lo confundido que estás, deseando que lo que buscas_

_Se encuentre tras la próxima puerta._

_No quiero que cambies, cada vez te lastimas._

_Porque todos tenemos esperanzas… Eres humano, después de todo._

Para compensar el primer día de entrenamiento, y por ser viernes, invité a Sherlock a ir a un conocido bar esa noche. Como estudiantes de último grado nos hacían un buen descuento, por lo que visitábamos el bar Milverton bastante seguido. Era uno de los lugares más prestigiosos entre los jóvenes, ubicado en una excelente zona del centro de la ciudad frente a la plaza más concurrida. Y, en noches como aquella, estaba casi lleno.

Elegimos una mesa en la zona alta del establecimiento, compuesta básicamente como una terraza. Desde allí teníamos una mejor vista panorámica de las calles, la plaza y los edificios circundantes; además, en esa parte no había tanta gente. No porque escaseara la clientela; al contrario, el lugar parecía a punto de explotar. Sino que la terraza estaba diseñada como un sitio de mayor tranquilidad para los comensales, por lo que había menos cantidad de mesas disponibles, y con Sherlock tuvimos la precaución de llegar al Milverton temprano.

Ordenamos una pizza clásica y refresco de limón. En cuanto a gustos culinarios, era sorprendente cuánto coincidíamos, y también era una ventaja. Incluso compartíamos esa pintoresca manía por el café negro que no dejábamos de saciar todas las mañanas de clases y, a veces, también cuando cenábamos juntos.

Nos trajeron la bebida y serví los dos vasos; luego me detuve a contemplar a Sherlock. Se le notaba la fatiga de haber estado toda la tarde en el campo de juego, siguiendo mis órdenes por primera y única vez en la vida. Asimismo, al principio se había resistido con miles de argumentos estrafalarios, pero al final le hice entender que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo y ya nada me haría cambiar de parecer. "A cambio, espero que tú me enseñes álgebra", admití que lo necesitaba, para terminar de convencerlo. Él era así. No del tipo de persona que se deja llevar por halagos y adulaciones, pero aceptaba con más facilidad recibir algo de otra persona si ese alguien necesitaba algo a cambio. A mí me volvía loco su terquedad, al punto de que no me sorprendería que cualquier día terminara encajándole un buen puñetazo en el rostro.

\- Relájate ya… Por ser tu primer día, estuvo bien – lo animé. Él parecía muy ocupado con la mirada fija en algo a mis espaldas y no se percató de mis palabras.

\- Soltera… no, divorciada. Con dos hijos, uno en edad de escuela primaria y el otro bebé. Tiene un perro chihuahua… perra, y está en celo. Acaba de conseguir el empleo y no tardarán en despedirla.

Me volteé con todo el disimulo posible y atendí a la mujer que Sherlock había estado describiendo. Deduciendo. Ya no me molestaba en preguntarle cómo demonios sabía todo eso; seguramente lo había leído en ciertas arrugas en su ropa, algo del revuelto en el cabello castaño o marcas de las mordidas del perro en sus piernas…

La joven repentinamente tropezó, y volcó el contenido de una jarra de jugo anaranjado sobre una mesa cercana, salpicando a los irritados comensales. "Oh, disculpen, es que en realidad soy nueva" explicó con gesto torpe y voz de bibliotecaria; volteé hacia Sherlock y él sonrió fugazmente.

\- Quisiera acampar todo un día en tu cerebro – dije en broma, aunque con tono serio – Y quizás ni aún así lograría entender cómo funciona.

\- No querrías eso – alegó él con toda razón, aunque pude ver que se ruborizaba un poco en las mejillas – Tú ves, sólo que no observas.

\- Por favor, – intervine – eres un maldito genio y lo sabes.

Me miró y por un instante creí que contestaría algo ingenioso y detestable, pero se limitó a guardar silencio y desviar la mirada. Seguí sus ojos y me topé con el acelerado ir y venir de los autos que transitaban la avenida. No estábamos tan alto; sin embargo, el juego de las luces de automóviles era impactante. Mucha gente se movía por la plaza, continuamente, generando una atmósfera de prisa y caos. Me pregunté qué estaría observando Sherlock, y cuando volví la vista a él vi que miraba hacia arriba, al cielo. Hacia las cientos de estrellas que iluminaban la noche. Me invadió una terrible nostalgia de las primeras veces que el joven me había invitado a su casa y manteníamos esas interminables conversaciones hasta que debía volver a mi hogar a cenar, las veces que no lo hacía allí.

\- Oye, Sherlock – le hablé. Fue una de las contadas ocasiones en que me dirigió su atención, con una mirada – Jamás creí que conocería a alguien como tú.

Su atención pareció enfatizarse.

\- Eres tan jodidamente listo – proseguí; eso lo refrenó un poco, pero aún parecía a la expectativa de que le dijera algo más. Aproveché el momento, tomándome mi tiempo – y de todas formas estás aquí, siendo mi… amigo.

Aunque le molestara, tenía que decírselo; él sabría que yo lo decía con mis mejores intenciones, le importara o no.

\- Tú eres el que aún está aquí – respondió él luego de un breve silencio. No entendí a lo que se refería en ese momento; por desgracia, lo haría mucho más tarde.

\- Supongo que los dos estamos contentos, entonces – le dije. Sherlock esbozó una de sus breves sonrisas por segunda vez en el día, y por primera vez sin que aludiera a su intelecto masivo.

Dedicamos ese fin de semana al entrenamiento de Sherlock, dejando de lado nuestra investigación de las abejas y centrándonos en el estado físico. Le enseñé a mi amigo nociones básicas del rugby y un par de jugadas, así yo también me distendía un poco. Contábamos con la ventaja de que la casa de los Holmes poseía un jardín estupendo en un terreno enorme, con espacio verde ideal para correr y practicar deportes y un par de árboles que brindaban buena sombra para descansar.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya era lunes nuevamente y me encontraba caminando tras Sherlock por el frente del instituto secundario. Esta vez, cruzamos a Molly dos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta; ella saludó y Sherlock se me perdió de vista, aunque supuse que estaría en los pasillos discutiendo con la Morsa. Sí, discutiendo; ahora que su entrenamiento le prometía un desenlace esperanzador con Gimnasia, su autoestima estaba por los aires y se había vuelto irritante – más que de costumbre – lo cual lo convertía en una máquina hiperactiva de sarcasmo y desprecio continuos. En momentos así, sólo se me daba pensar que ojalá hubiera podido adiestrarlo también en amabilidad, al menos con las personas que importaban, como Molly. Bueno, a él seguramente no le importaba, pero… Realmente me convencí de que debería preguntarme cuáles serían los verdaderos intereses de Sherlock. Para mí, como para cualquier ser humano, no cabía la idea de que alguien sólo se preocupara por "mantenerse ocupado pensando".

\- La mayoría de las personas ni siquiera piensa por compromiso, John – me detuvo su voz sardónica. Casi choqué con él en el hall de entrada, sumido en mis pensamientos.

Se volteó hacia mí y observé con temor el fondo de su mirada.

\- Maldición, ¿qué? – apenas mascullé, costándome recuperar el habla ante la estupefacción.

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisita de triunfo. Fugaz, como todas sus sonrisas, pero en mi mente se plasmó eternamente como una cruel expresión demoníaca.

\- No me obligues a explicarte todo el seguimiento – musitó, aburrido – Pero es lo más lógico luego de que nos hubiéramos cruzado con Molly.

Sentí que estallaba por dentro.

\- ¿Sabes su nombre? – increpé – Y, ¡mierda, Sherlock! Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso.

Era casi como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos… La idea me aterrorizó. Me pregunté cuántas veces habría hecho lo mismo, sin decirlo en voz alta… deducirme. Así como deducía todo lo demás. Por alguna razón, me sentí molesto y asustado al mismo tiempo; era como tener mi mente a disposición de sus manos. No supe por qué me preocupaba; después de todo, no existían secretos entre nosotros. No de mi parte. Quizás me sentía en desventaja al no poder conocer sus pensamientos de esa manera… y eso me daba una inexplicable inseguridad. A veces, ni siquiera era capaz de descifrar lo que él expresaba en voz alta; mi desventaja era muy obvia.

Él pareció no captar todo ese remolino extraño que se desataba en mí.

\- Que no me importe no significa que no lo sepa – bramó, con su tono monótono de explicar cosas – No he realizado nada prodigioso, puedes dejar de creer que leo mentes.

\- Vete al diablo – no fui capaz de responder otra cosa - ¿No tendrías que estar actualizando tu blog, o algo así?

\- Esto fue más… interesante que mi celular. – murmuró rápidamente y, sin darme tiempo a contestar, comenzó a marchar hacia el salón de clases. Solté una última injuria y me mandé tras él por los corredores, admirado, temeroso, confundido. Sobre todo, admirado.

Por suerte, no volvió a hacerlo por el resto de la mañana, y todo transcurrió en una relativa calma hasta el mediodía. Como nuestra escuela estaba instalada a unos cinco kilómetros de la ciudad, la única forma de llegar a clases era en el medio de transporte que uno tuviera disponible; automóvil, para algunos privilegiados, motocicleta para otros, y autobús escolar para la mayoría, incluyéndonos a Sherlock y a mí. En un principio me había sorprendido que mi amigo no tuviera su propio automóvil, ya que Mycroft tenía uno; él simplemente no tenía ganas de sacar registro de conducir. "Pero si es muy simple" le hice notar cuando me lo contó. "Aburrido, John".

Nuestro instituto estaba compuesto por un enorme campus que incluía gimnasio, piletas de natación, teatro, estacionamiento y, hacia la zona de autopista, había reservas de pinos formando verdes bosquecillos. El campo de atletismo y la cafetería estaban dentro del mismo edificio donde se dictaban las clases. Aún así, en la entrada había mesas y bancos donde los estudiantes preferían almorzar cuando el día era propicio, en los caminos de piedra entre jardines de flores, simultáneos al estacionamiento. Como ese día teníamos clases a la tarde, almorzamos allí, sentándonos en la hierba fresca junto al camino. No éramos los únicos, ya que el día estaba precioso, y el mediodía se convertía en uno de los mayores momentos de bullicio en el campus. En plena primavera, los pájaros y las mariposas volaban entre la colorida variedad de flores continuamente, realzando la musicalidad del mediodía.

\- Mañana entrenamos – avisé furtivo, dando mordiscos a una opaca manzana. Sherlock asintió en su inmutable silencio, con la vista clavada en algún punto del cielo. Estaba pensando, evidentemente; puse los ojos en blanco, preparándome para recibir una de sus desaforadas observaciones en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, los minutos transcurrían en silencio… empecé a temer que se hubiera ofendido por mi reacción esa mañana. Lo estudié con la mirada brevemente; ni siquiera fui capaz de entrever eso… Una vez más, sentí que una enorme diferencia me separaba de él, que – su piel tan blanca, sus ojos cristalinos por la luz del sol – lucía como un enigmático guardián del conocimiento.

\- Sherl…

\- Cita – dijo de pronto. Su mirada ahora se dirigía a la entrada de la escuela… o más bien a alguien que acababa de pasar por allí.

\- ¿Qué?

Seguí sus ojos y me topé de lleno con la imagen de una preciosa chica, caminando con determinación por el camino empedrado. Llevaba el uniforme de porrista y su cabello suelto desprendía destellos naranja con el sol… Me percaté de que no podía apartar mi mirada de ella; bueno, casi como todos los que estaban allí. Repentinamente, ella también me miró, y cuando me di cuenta de que en mi rostro se había dibujado una sonrisa estúpida volví mi mirada a Sherlock; sin embargo, alcancé a ver que ella también sonreía. Y seguía caminando.

\- He dicho que quiere una cita – terció Sherlock lentamente. Él también fijaba su mirada en ella, aunque de manera absolutamente distinta que todos los demás. Parecía más bien como si la traspasara con sus ojos; tuve la certeza de que su visión estaría puesta en la mente de la muchacha y no en su escote.

\- ¿Una cita con quién? ¿Contigo? – murmuré, asombrado, y volví a mirar a la joven disimuladamente. Intenté recordar su nombre; la había visto centenares de veces por allí, en competencias, en el campo de entrenamiento o en eventos sociales… Recordé cómo era mi vida social cuando aún pertenecía al equipo de rugby; tantas fiestas y reuniones. Obviamente, todo había cambiado desde… bueno, desde Sherlock. Él me había mantenido tan ocupado pensando en cosas nuevas que nunca me había preguntado si realmente no extrañaba un poco esa vida…

\- Contigo.

Él interrumpió mis pensamientos nuevamente. Lo miré perplejo, luego volví la vista a la chica, que estaba cada vez más cerca.

\- Sherlock, no…

\- Sólo mírala. – intervino, con algo de desprecio a mi parecer.

\- Sí, ¿y qué?

\- Que todo en ella dice "John" – él la apuntó con un leve movimiento de su barbilla, luego se volteó hacia mí y me señaló con las manos – Y todo en "John" dice "cita".

Lo miré fijamente unos segundos y sentí un ligero calor en mis mejillas. Antes de tener tiempo para responderle, resonó una voz femenina entre nosotros.

\- Hola… ¿todo bien? – ella sonreía con naturalidad, y no, no era un sueño, se había detenido allí junto a mí.

\- Hola, todo está perfecto – respondí despidiendo rayos por los ojos, embobado; ni siquiera me percaté de que Sherlock había apartado su mirada con gesto resignado.

\- Sólo quería… hablar contigo, John. Si tienes un segundo – prosiguió ella con algo de prisa, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo eligiendo las palabras y ya quisiera sacárselas de encima. Le dirigió brevemente una mirada condescendiente a mi amigo pero él la ignoraba, absorto en contemplarse la punta de los zapatos. Sentí que necesitaba justificarlo, como siempre.

\- Disculpa, él está en su… Palacio Mental. Es que… tenemos examen esta tarde y está intentando relajarse, es algo así como el yoga; ideas suyas. – sonreí como si estuviera hablando de un niño pequeño.

\- Oh, bueno, entonces no te robaré demasiado tiempo – se apresuró ella – Sólo quería saber si te gustaría que vayamos a tomar algo después de clases…

Intenté mantener los pies en la tierra. ¡Realmente ella me estaba invitando a salir! Y… Sherlock lo sabía. Maldito genio. Tuve ganas de abrazarlo por lo malditamente genial que era.

\- Eh… sí, claro – le sonreí; ella era realmente bonita.

\- ¿Qué tal mañana a las seis? Nos encontramos en la gasolinera…

\- Perfecto.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos por casi medio minuto. Sherlock carraspeó y la joven se sonrojó.

\- Ya me voy – aclaró, señalando casualmente el camino con su dedo pulgar.

\- Nos vemos – dije amablemente; Sherlock ni siquiera nos miró.

La chica dio unos pasos y luego me miró nuevamente, justo antes de que yo intentara estrangular a mi amigo.

\- Por cierto, ¿sabes mi nombre?

Me sonrojé hasta la orejas.

\- No – admití.

\- Soy Mary.

\- Mary, yo soy…

\- John, ya lo sé – soltó una risita y quedé sin palabras mientras la vi alejarse con su andar de gacela hacia el estacionamiento. El comentario despectivo de Sherlock me devolvió a la realidad.

\- Aburrido.

Fijé mi vista en él y el impulso de matarlo se vio de pronto interrumpido por la curiosidad.

\- ¡Por dios, Sherlock! ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

\- ¿"Está en su Palacio Mental"? – respondió inquisitivo, imitando mi tono de voz - ¿"Porque tenemos examen"? Qué original, John.

\- ¿A qué te referías con eso de que yo… bueno… lo de la cita? – corté su sarcasmo, aunque me sentí un poco avergonzado al recordar cómo Sherlock me había indicado que "todo en John dice cita".

\- Usualmente las miradas de las chicas se dirigen a ti, pero la de ella demostraba que realmente tenía intenciones – explicó él tranquilamente, como si estuviera hablando del sistema solar. Supongo que me ruboricé porque empecé a sentir un fuerte calor subiendo por mi cuello.

\- Hablas de las miradas de las chicas, pero – trastabillé – jamás he notado nada parecido.

Sherlock levantó una ceja y me miró con atención. Supuse que me observaba fijamente con el simple propósito de hacerme sentir más incómodo, y hasta advertí una minúscula mueca de burla en sus labios.

\- Es tan obvio que me parece increíble que no lo notes – dijo casi en un murmullo, tratando de restarle importancia.

\- ¿Notar qué?

Otra vez el brillo en sus ojos. Casi me arrepentí de haber preguntado, ya sabía lo que estaría pensando; "el tonto John Watson, el aburrido y normal John Watson al que hay que explicarle todo". A veces, aún sin proponérselo, lograba hacerme sentir como un insecto.

\- ¡Sus miradas, John! – creí que él estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero al instante se contuvo. Automáticamente paseé la vista por el campus, en una lectura rápida del entorno. Había varias chicas, la mayoría eran porristas. Algunas caminaban solas, pero las que estaban en grupos conversaban animadamente entre sí y reían. Seguí observando y a los pocos segundos una de ellas me devolvió la mirada, casi tímida. Como de costumbre, evité el contacto visual y me encontré con la mesa donde se sentaban los rugbiers, que a esta hora del almuerzo ya se habían comido hasta las servilletas. Me di cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo no se me daba por mirar a las chicas. Tampoco me había preocupado hasta ese momento, pero no iba a preguntarme a mí mismo si eso era normal o no. El año se había pasado muy rápido como para detenerme a buscar novia…

Uno de los rugbiers hizo una broma pesada y sus compañeros comenzaron a reír muy fuerte, aunque desde donde estábamos sentados sus voces llegaban como un eco distante. Supe que yo podría estar allí, también riéndome, bebiendo esos asquerosos energizantes y coqueteándole a las porristas. En cambio, mi vida ahora se remontaba a un par de metros más allá, hacia donde no circulaba mucha gente, donde conversaba con mi amigo sin que ninguno de los dos llamara la atención. Si bien era cierto que aún me tenían por "el Capitán Watson" y despertaba una admiración secreta entre el sector femenino, apenas sí algún estudiante me saludaba en los pasillos; ya no era el John Watson de las fiestas y los centenares de llamadas los fines de semana.

\- De todas formas, ya no creo que importe – dijo Sherlock – Ahora tienes una cita.

\- Lo sé – no pude ocultar un atisbo de sonrisa, pero me contuve de saltar en mi lugar – Con Mary.

\- Mañana – agregó él.

\- ¡Así es!

\- Descuida, doy por hecho que suspendemos el entrenamiento – añadió.

Quedé helado, lo había olvidado. Eran demasiadas emociones por un día para mí.

\- Sherlock…

\- En serio, está bien – terció él. Me miró de soslayo y le agradecí con la mirada.

******CONTINUARÁ******

Okay, así es como me imaginaba -y aún imagino- a la joven Mary, con su cabellera pelirroja, teniendo en cuenta que escribí esta fic mucho antes de la tercera temporada. Espero que eso no resulte extraño; igualmente acepto críticas y comentarios al respecto :) ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Tímido

**CUATRO – Tímido**

_Por favor, háblame. Siente algo de compasión. Tú me llegas de muchas maneras, _

_Pero soy tímido, ¿no lo ves?_

Los rayos del sol entre las copas de los árboles parecían darle aún más vida al cabello de Mary, realzando sus tonos rojizos. Con su cabellera como una cascada de bucles realmente parecía salida de un cuento; su vestido azul le daba aún más aire de princesa.

No me di cuenta en qué momento ella había tomado mi mano, pero ahora nuestros brazos estaban enlazados y supe que nos encontrábamos a sólo un paso de abrazarnos. Quizás por la tranquilidad del parque, quizás porque ya habíamos hecho una cantidad de bromas suficientes como para romper el hielo. O quizás porque ya se había roto cuando encontré a Mary en el sitio donde nos habíamos citado y, desde el interior del bar de la gasolinera, una chica exclamó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos oyéramos "¡Si son John y Mary juntos!" y ella comentó con fastidio que no le sorprendería encontrar la novedad en Twitter a los pocos segundos, arrancándome una carcajada.

\- No sabía lo tranquilo que podía llegar a estar el parque en días de semana – comentó ella, observando el suave movimiento de los árboles – Por lo general, mi rutina no sale de ir a clases y a práctica.

\- Ya lo creo. Es muy bonito – asentí, fijándome en el movimiento de sus largas pestañas al parpadear. Pensé que yo no tenía una rutina tan ajustada y aún así nunca iba a disfrutar el paisaje del pequeño parque al sur de la ciudad, pero no lo dije. Hacía tanto que no hablaba con una chica… y estar con una en una cita, mucho menos. Sin embargo, Mary me dirigió una espontánea sonrisa y mis nervios transitorios se esfumaron. Estar con ella ya era agradable de por sí; la joven era muy amable y su perfume de frutillas inundaba mi olfato sin agredirlo, endulzándome.

\- Nunca lo entenderé – confesó ella de repente - ¿qué fue lo que te hizo abandonar el rugby?

Hablaba tan suavemente que ni siquiera sonó como pregunta… En su rostro, leí más preocupación que curiosidad.

\- Realmente… - suspiré, buscando una explicación hasta para mí mismo – Mis notas no eran las mejores. No es que a mis padres eso les molestara, pero… Yo no quería una beca sólo por, ya sabes, jugar en las Ligas Escolares. Sabía que podía esforzarme un poco más y… decidí que dejar el rugby por este año era el comienzo.

\- Justo… el último año.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Y nunca te has arrepentido?

\- Bueno, yo… - la miré de lleno a los ojos, que ahora se habían acercado más a mí. – Lo he pensado, debo admitirlo. Pero… creo que valió la pena. No podría arrepentirme de nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio un pequeño instante. Ella había dejado de mirarme para perder sus ojos en algún punto inexacto, quizás pensando en todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Por último, volvió a enfocarme y dejó entrever una tímida sonrisa.

\- Eres increíble, John.

Mary estaba más cerca de mí, o al menos me dio esa impresión. Sentí que sus ojos se posaban en mis labios y extrañamente tuve el deseo, por una fracción de segundo, de escapar de allí. Eso no estaba bien, ¿qué significaba? De haber sido más ingenuo, hubiera pensado que tanto tiempo apartado del luminoso mundo de deportistas y citas me habían vuelto un poco… antisocial, pero me reí de la idea. "John Watson, tú siempre con tus ocurrencias" pensé, divertido. Luego, para armarme de valor, levanté una de mis manos y la acerqué lentamente a su cabello, intentando una delicada caricia. Funcionó, porque ella bajó la vista y sonrió, algo ruborizada; sin embargo, al tocar su cabello…

Esos rizos se desdibujaron en mis dedos. Su color se volvió oscuro, casi como café, y ya no estaba en el parque sino en la terraza de los Holmes, contemplando restos del atardecer en la piel blanca de mi amigo. Contuve una exhalación brusca y el espejismo se quebró, volviendo todo a la normalidad. Pero esos rizos anaranjados…

Esos rizos no eran los de Sherlock.

Sorprendido ante mis propias cavilaciones, retiré la mano, y Mary percibió alguna sombra en mi rostro ya que se sobresaltó.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – interrogó muy a su pesar, ya que no quería arruinar el romanticismo del momento.

\- Sí – mentí, algo confundido.

\- Estás pálido, ¿seguro?

Sinceramente, tenía ganas de vomitar. Había sobrevivido a toda la cita sin pensar en Sherlock y repentinamente se me aparecía así, justo en el momento menos indicado. Tuve ganas de gritarle que se fuera al diablo, aunque no me escucharía porque seguramente se hallaba a kilómetros de allí, en su casa, con sus raras investigaciones o buscando nuevas formas de fastidiar a Mycroft.

A la mañana siguiente, Mary se ofreció a llevarme al instituto en su auto, así que no me encontré con Sherlock hasta entrar al salón de clases, ya que llegué con el tiempo justo. Él esperaba en el lugar de siempre solo, sin café, y con mirada de león enjaulado.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? – inquirí con sobreactuada duda, bromeando con él.

\- Es tu lugar – fue la fría respuesta. Tomé asiento a su lado sin inmutarme; ya me había acostumbrado a su carácter "especial". Además, aunque no lo admitiera, seguramente estaba enfadado por haber perdido un día de entrenamiento.

\- Entonces… ¿qué tal tu tarde? Espero que no me hayas extrañado demasiado – le dije con sarcasmo; mi buen humor era innegable y quise hacer que mi amigo riese o respondiera algo ingenioso.

\- Si hablarte de mi tarde significará que luego deba escuchar sobre la tuya, paso – expresó él, esquivo. Tomé su comentario como parte de su repertorio habitual de agresiones.

\- Vaya, qué amable – ironicé; su rostro seguía inerte como el de una estatua – Sherlock, ¿estás bien?

\- Tonterías, claro que lo estoy.

\- Yo no dije lo contrario.

\- Pero lo pensaste. Lógicamente, si no no hubieras preguntado – su tono de arrogancia me dio la certeza de que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre y lo agradecí en mi interior.

Al llegar el mediodía, atravesamos la puerta del edificio y nos topamos con Mary, que sonrió distraída.

\- ¡Justo estaba yendo a buscarlos! – exclamó. Me sentí aliviado de que utilizara el plural, porque si no Sherlock se hubiera puesto realmente insoportable – ¿Los llevo a casa? Excepto que tengan clases…

\- No – terció Sherlock; yo solté un "sí" casi al mismo tiempo. La joven nos miró confundida.

\- Entonces, ¿tienen clases? – repreguntó. Sherlock dijo que sí y yo que no, fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- Sherlock debe estar confundido – mascullé entre dientes – porque no tenemos clases hoy.

Mi amigo abrió la boca, seguramente para contradecirme o para narrarle a Mary qué era lo que ella había estado haciendo durante toda la mañana según las manchas de tinta en sus manos o la cantidad de pliegues en su falda, así que me apresuré a añadir que estaríamos encantados de que nos llevara, y no le di tiempo a Sherlock de protestar hasta que subimos al coche.

Me senté como copiloto y mi compañero quedó en el asiento de atrás, observando el interior del automóvil en silencio. Intenté ignorar sus malas vibraciones, aunque ya se lo veía más relajado, y le pregunté a Mary qué tal había sido su día. "Reprobó álgebra" murmuró Sherlock, pero apenas yo alcancé a oírlo, conteniéndome para no echarlo del auto a patadas. Ya me había acostumbrado a su insolencia, pero me molestaba que pudiera llegar a ofender a Mary.

\- Bien, estuvo bien – respondió ella, sin quitar la vista del frente – Sólo que… tendré que estudiar un poco más. Estoy a punto de llevarme álgebra…

\- Yo igual – dije – sólo me queda esa materia…

\- Woah, vaya – exclamó la chica, casi sonriendo – Y yo pensaba que eso sería un impedimento para vernos. Es más… podríamos estudiar juntos.

Su propuesta fue tan gentil que no tardé en asentir.

\- Claro que sí. Pero… – observé por el espejo retrovisor. El joven Holmes tenía la vista fija en el cenicero del auto y parecía ocupado sacando conclusiones sobre los objetos depositados allí. – Ya le había pedido a Sherlock que me ayudara.

\- Sherlock tendrá más tiempo libre, entonces – resolvió ella con alegría - ¡Dos pájaros de un tiro! ¿no es genial?

Tuve la certera sensación de que a Sherlock no le gustaría para nada eso, pero él no tuvo reproches, así que yo tampoco. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de su casa, se bajó del coche sin despedirse y deseé como nunca antes no haber colmado su paciencia, no haberlo ofendido… ¿Existían cosas capaces de molestar a un genio tan irritante? No lo creía; pero no pude evitar pensarlo durante el resto del camino.

\- ¿Le pasa algo a tu amigo? – soltó Mary, poniendo en palabras lo que ambos pensábamos.

\- Él siempre es así – expliqué, pero temía que esta vez fuera algo más.

\- Debe ser difícil… – susurró ella, como si se le escapara el pensamiento – Ser amigo de Sherlock Holmes. Parece un chico… diferente.

"Si te refieres a que es un bastardo engreído, vaya, estamos de acuerdo", pensé.

\- Es un poco… difícil – admití, concentrando mi vista en el camino.

\- Quizás sólo está celoso – observó ella. Al oír esas palabras sentí una extraña puntada en mi interior.

\- ¿Sherlock? No, no es de ésos. Es un tipo frío.

\- Eres su único amigo, y ahora teme que te olvides de él por estar conmigo… me parece lo más lógico.

"Lógico" me reí, pensando en Sherlock.

\- No, Mary, no funciona así. Es decir… sí, la amistad suele funcionar así… pero no con él. Todo es bien diferente con Sherlock.

\- Mmm… sigo sin entender – admitió ella. Suspiré.

\- Verás, Sherlock probablemente sea la persona más inteligente que conozca en mi vida. Él no es como los demás. No es como tú, ni como yo… como nadie en el instituto. Y en el mundo, me atrevería a decir. A él no le van las emociones. Aunque a veces deseo que…

Me detuve en esa frase, pensativo. Mary me miró brevemente.

\- ¿Deseas… qué?

\- ¿Deseo? No; digo, pienso. – me corregí, volviendo a la realidad – A veces pienso que hay algo más en él… algo que intenta ocultar, para mantenerse a salvo. Quizás por eso actúa así todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Sabes? Eso es más coherente – intervino ella – Bueno, en mi opinión. Eso explicaría por qué no te dijo que le pedí para hablar contigo…

Sonreí condescendiente y, como si en meros segundos hubiera terminado de captar lo que acababa de oír, mi corazón se salteó dos latidos.

\- Disculpa, ¿qué?

La joven sonrió sin intenciones de burla, sino como una madre al descubrir que su pequeño había aprendido algo nuevo.

\- Le pedí que te avisara… para que podamos concordar una cita. Es que no me animaba a hablar contigo, así que fui primero con tu amigo.

Eso explicaba por qué Sherlock había estado tan seguro con respecto a lo de la cita, en lugar de su cuento de que "esta chica tenía más intenciones que las demás".

\- ¿Hace cuánto de eso? – inquirí en tono grave, ocultando mi enojo.

\- Hace… dos semanas, quizá un poco más. – dijo ella, sonriendo como si se tratara de una broma. Llegamos a mi casa y me dio un beso en la mejilla… Le agradecí con un gesto y bajé del coche refunfuñando contra Sherlock.

\- ¡Nos vemos, John! – saludó Mary y se alejó calle abajo, sin siquiera darme tiempo de devolverle el saludo. Aunque era lo que menos me preocupaba en ese momento.

*******CONTINUARÁ*******

Bueno, así están las cosas por ahora xD Espero sus comentarios y no desesperéis, que esto va lento pero seguro :) ¡nos leemos! Y ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo...


	5. No lo haré

**CINCO – No lo haré**

_Tú no eres mi amante, tú eres sólo mi amigo._

_Bueno, quizás no eres el indicado para mí, quizás es difícil aceptarlo;_

_Pero me he perdido en tu belleza…_

_y simplemente dejé de cuestionármelo._

Bajé del coche luego de besar a Mary, que se iba a entrenar al gimnasio, y me encaminé a la entrada. Respiré dos bocanadas de aire puro cerrando los ojos, intentando llenar mis pulmones con esa fresca mañana, por lo que casi choqué a un estudiante. "Disculpa" estuve a punto de decir, cuando…

\- ¡Sherlock!

\- Ah, eres tú – me dirigió una mirada breve y volvió la vista al suelo. Al principio pensé que, en un gesto de humildad, él estaba intentando disculparse conmigo por su comportamiento de niño malcriado. Extendí una mano hacia su hombro, queriendo darle a entender que siempre estaría allí para él, a pesar de cualquier problema que surgiera, y por compasión le hablé.

\- Escucha, Sherl…

\- Silencio. Necesito pensar – cortó, sin siquiera mirarme. Entonces seguí sus pupilas… que no estaban simplemente clavadas en sus pies, como yo había creído; ¡estaba rastreando algo! El Sabueso Sherlock Holmes andaba de caza, comprendí, y el mundo volvía a la decepcionante realidad. Él nunca pensaría en otra cosa más que en sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo? – exigí; sentí que él estaba en deuda conmigo por lo de Mary y no me importó levantar el tono de voz. Aunque lo que realmente me fastidiaba era su falta de interés…

Sherlock se limitó a murmurar un par de frases incomprensibles y supe que no me estaba contestando sino que hablaba consigo mismo.

\- Sherlock.

El sabueso ni siquiera se movió, alerta ante cualquier indicio próximo.

\- Sherlock – moví un poco su hombro, pidiéndole atención. Pero nada lo arrancaría de sus pensamientos… Para él, yo no existía en ese momento.

Repentinamente, el joven se adelantó un par de pasos con el rostro iluminado, como si hubiera descubierto algo. Al hacerlo, mi mano quedó colgada en el aire y me apresuré a cruzarme de brazos, mirando a mi alrededor. Algunos de los estudiantes que llegaban observaban a Sherlock detenido en medio del camino con una mezcla de lástima y burla, como si fuera un bicho raro. Desde la puerta, una entusiasmada Molly no le quitaba los ojos de encima, sonrojada al extremo de hacer juego con su cabello. No pude soportar el espectáculo ni un segundo más parado allí detrás del sabueso, que me ignoraba totalmente.

\- Vete a la mierda, Sherlock – exclamé, más que nada para librarme de esa molestia que se anidaba en mi pecho. Pero no dio resultado; y él ni siquiera pareció oírme. Harto, puse los ojos en blanco y me adentré en el edificio, echando pestes a mi amigo.

No vi a Sherlock en toda la mañana, ya que no apareció en clases y a la salida me marché con Mary. Ella puso música en el estéreo y sacó temas de conversación sencillos para levantarme el ánimo, pero los encontré totalmente frívolos. En especial cuando mencionó el baile de fin de curso.

\- Y… ¿ya estás pensando en el baile? – soltó, con una sonrisa juguetona – Yo encargué mi vestido hace dos semanas y me lo traen de Francia, llegará esta tarde.

Asentí para no quedar descortés.

\- Cielos, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar en el baile – admití con los ojos perdidos en el camino frente a mí.

\- Pero vamos a ir, ¿cierto? Recuerda que ya falta poco más de un mes…

Levanté las cejas y murmuré algo como "sí, claro", hasta que mi mente reaccionó. ¡Ella acababa de asumir que la llevaría al baile! Mejor dicho, lo había decretado de esa manera… ¿cómo había podido no darme cuenta? Bueno, no tenía nada en contra de llevarla al baile de graduación conmigo, ya que después de todo éramos… casi novios. Pero tampoco me había dado el derecho a elegir. Fue como si ella hubiera tomado la decisión por su cuenta.

Mary me miró y sentí el cariño de sus ojos brillantes haciéndome cambiar de parecer. "Debo dejar de estar tan paranoico", me dije, reconociendo que aún me sentía alterado por lo de Sherlock.

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió con tranquilidad, aunque en mi interior estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Mi amigo no fue a la escuela y no quise tomar eso como una mala señal, pero tampoco me encontraba dispuesto a ir hasta su casa a preguntarle si necesitaba que lo abanicara con hojas de palmera mientras él se complacía en ignorarme y ridiculizarme de cada manera posible. Él no era así antes; me pregunté si Mary no tendría razón en que se trataba de una crisis de celos. Pero ¿Sherlock, celoso? Una parte de mí aún se negaba a aceptar esa realidad, a pesar de lo que la chica me había contado. No. Allí pasaba algo más, algo que quizás yo nunca podría ver ni comprender porque no era el brillante Sherlock Holmes. Estuve toda la mañana a la espera, suponiendo que el joven aparecería en cualquier momento, pero fue en vano.

Pasó un día más sin que supiera nada de él. Luego dos. Preocuparme… ya estaba preocupado, aunque en ese momento comencé a temer lo peor. Ese mediodía, al salir de Geografía, le mandé un mensaje. Al diablo el orgullo, que nunca había sido mi fuerte, de todos modos; al diablo el rencor. "¿Estás bien?", escribí. Estuve a punto de añadir "¿Dónde carajos estás y cuándo piensas volver? Te echo de menos, maldito genio, y echo de menos al que eras antes", pero no podía dejar de pensar que se trataba de Sherlock, y tal vez ni siquiera entendería lo que yo le quería decir. Que lo necesitaba. Porque realmente lo extrañaba mucho, a pesar de su terrible carácter.

No recibí respuesta alguna y el resto de la semana transcurrió de igual manera. Mas al lunes siguiente tuve que frotarme los ojos para creer lo que estaba viendo, ¡Sherlock había vuelto! Lo encontré de pie en la puerta del salón de clases, y parecía eufórico. Quizás fue la misma presencia de su energía lo que me obligó a ser cauteloso.

\- ¿Dónde rayos habías estado?

\- Shh…

Él se llevó un dedo a los labios y señaló con la cabeza hacia el pasillo, detrás de mí. Al voltearme, vi a la profesora de Literatura que caminaba en nuestra dirección con paso apresurado, y cuando volví la vista a mi amigo él ya no estaba allí. Lo encontré en su banco y me senté a su lado sin hacer preguntas… tampoco tuve tiempo porque la clase comenzó en pocos segundos.

No alcanzó a sonar el timbre del mediodía cuando mi compañero salió disparado como una saeta, sin siquiera decirme adiós. ¡Sin darme una maldita explicación! Sus andares misteriosos me gustaban cada vez menos en la medida en que no me incluía en ellos. Volvía a convertirme en Invisible Watson… hasta llegué a pensar que era su forma de demostrar que le disgustaba Mary. Pero no imaginaba hasta qué punto…

Ese mediodía la joven dijo que se quedaría todo el día en el gimnasio con el equipo de porristas, así que almorcé solo. Tomé un frugal sándwich de queso, que devoré en pocos minutos, y me recosté sobre la hierba fresca, intentando distender mi mente entre el arrullo del viento en la copa de los árboles. Crucé mis manos detrás de la nuca y observé el cielo de manera pensativa. Me preguntaba en qué andaría Sherlock… Tuve la impresión de que últimamente me encontraba muy pendiente de él, más que nunca antes. A pesar de que ahora no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos… o quizás a causa de eso. Nunca nos habíamos apartado tanto; Mycroft siempre bromeaba en que mientras uno entraba al baño, el otro esperaba en la puerta a que saliera. Lo cual no era cierto, pero describía muy acertadamente cómo funcionaba nuestra amistad.

Nuestra… ¿amistad?

Sinceramente, no recordaba haber tenido amigos así. Jamás me había preocupado tanto por ganarme el aprecio de un compañero, por demostrar que yo servía para algo y, sobre todas las cosas, hacer lo posible para que no se sintiera solo. Como si tuviéramos una especie de hermandad; aunque, a juzgar por el trato entre él y Mycroft, no podía considerarse algo así. Era diferente. Era simplemente todo lo que yo pudiera hacer para ver ese destello en sus ojos, entre asombro y gratitud… Deseaba que Sherlock Holmes me admirara. Y, a veces, hasta creía que era realidad. No pretendía que él me considerara un genio, sólo me importaba tener su aprobación… poder sentir que yo estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Y resguardarlo del mundo, protegerlo.

El timbre volvió a sonar y maldije por haber pasado tanto tiempo pensando en esas cuestiones, ya que ni siquiera me había quedado tiempo para tomar un refresco, mientras me ponía de pie de un salto. Caminé hacia el instituto con prisa, pero antes de llegar a la puerta sentí que alguien me tomaba del cuello de la camisa… Alarmado, me di media vuelta. Sus ojos azules chocaron inevitablemente con los míos y me transpiraron completamente las manos, supuse que por la sorpresa.

\- No digas nada. No te muevas. Espera – ordenó en un susurro. A pesar de todo lo que tenía para decirle, decidí hacerle caso y ver a dónde quería llegar el joven Holmes.

Transcurrieron unos tres minutos entre que me detuvo allí y que la mayoría de los estudiantes volvió a las aulas. "Al menos, suelta el cuello de mi camisa", hubiera querido decirle; pero no hizo falta, porque segundos después él ya había adoptado una posición más relajada, con los brazos al costado de su cuerpo. Pasó un minuto más y el exterior quedó en un silencio casi absoluto, apenas moteado por los ecos provenientes del interior del edificio, como murmullos lejanos, y el rumor de las hojas mecidas por la brisa.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – susurré. Sus ojos giraron de un lado a otro con cautela.

\- Debo decirte algo, John. Algo importante – no me miró hasta terminar la frase. Sentí un extraño estremecimiento en mi estómago… y, al mismo tiempo, supe que el antiguo Sherlock estaba volviendo.

En el estacionamiento, alguien hizo arrancar una motocicleta, y el rugido del motor llegó débil hasta nuestros oídos. El joven no esperó una señal de aprobación.

\- He estado observando – comentó aparentando neutralidad, aunque noté que se esforzaba en ello – y he sacado conclusiones. No ha sido fácil para mí porque se trataba de un asunto… particular, pero es imposible el margen de error en mis deducciones. Si no te importa… es sobre ti. Y me gustaría decírtelo ahora.

De haberse tratado de cualquier otra persona en el mundo, la situación habría sido muy rara. Pero con Sherlock estaba bien. Me sentía preparado para ser deslumbrado con alguna de sus geniales observaciones y, al mismo tiempo, tenía un ligero… temor. Temía que me hubiera deducido una vez más, que con mirar mis ojos o la posición de mi cuerpo, algo pudiera indicarle que me hallaba preocupado por él. Más que nunca antes. Probablemente esa era mi única debilidad…

\- Sherlock, no tienes que molestarte – intenté sonar despreocupado – Sólo dímelo.

Quise mirarlo a los ojos de la misma manera que él hacía conmigo siempre, fingiendo temple, tratando de ocultar mis emociones. Pero mi mirada se tornaba ruda; en cambio, él aparentaba unos ojos vacíos, tan cristalinos que daban la sensación de estar hundiéndose en la oscuridad.

\- Debes dejar a Mary – sentenció él – Olvídate de ella.

\- Disculpa, ¿qué?

\- Ella miente – él frunció el ceño levemente; realmente le disgustaba lo que estaba diciendo. Yo conocía esa expresión; sólo se la había visto usar una vez más, cuando le pregunté por primera vez si tenía amigos. Había sido una fracción de segundo, pero alcancé a percibirlo.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – balbuceé, sin entender. O sin querer entenderlo.

\- ¡De Mary! ¿Es que no estás poniendo atención? – otra vez, volvía a las agresiones. Lo miré desconcertado.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Ya te lo dije, por mis observaciones. ¿Debo repetir todo?

\- Pues no me explicaste nada – observé, irritado por el tono de su voz.

\- Si sigues estando en negación, tampoco lo entenderás – objetó él.

\- ¿Entender qué?

\- Que Mary te está engañando.

El silencio siguiente fue devastador; pude sentir que el piso se resquebrajaba poco a poco bajo mis pies.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sebastian Morán, comparten clase de Filosofía. Mary no fuma, pero las colillas de cigarros exportados mal disimulados bajo los asientos de su coche pertenecían a la misma marca que él consume. Y… su perfume es de fresas, ¿verdad? Muy intenso.

\- Desde luego, es de ella. – accedí.

\- Eso explica por qué lo traía puesto, ¿no?

\- Obviamente.

\- Pero no por qué estaba impregnado en la ropa de Morán, excepto que tenga algún extraño fetiche con las fresas – argumentó Sherlock, luego extrajo algo de su bolsillo y extendió su mano cerrada hacia mí. – Estas son las colillas de cigarrillos, una marca muy exclusiva que aquí no se consigue; puedes compararlas con las que tiene Mary en su automóvil, si aún no me crees.

Él esperó que yo recogiera las colillas de su mano, cosa que no hice. Estuve como petrificado por medio minuto. Mi expresión absorta debe haber delatado la cantidad de conexiones que realizaba mi cerebro en ese momento…

Me reí.

Sherlock se detuvo frenéticamente, analizando la situación para saber en qué punto se había perdido. No entendía mi risa, y yo soltaba carcajadas cada vez más fuertes.

\- Ya estuvo bien, Sherlock – resoplé cuando me calmé un poco – ¿Perfume de fresas, cigarrillos exportados? ¿Es en serio?

\- Absolutamente – mi risa lo había dejado despistado. Solté una última carcajada, exhalando una gran cantidad de aire junto.

\- Mary tenía razón, después de todo. – Comenté – Admítelo, te sientes celoso.

Su mirada seguía inerte en mí, y al oír esas palabras no hizo más que palidecer. Comprendió que me había estado riendo de él en su cara, por lo que no pudo ocultar completamente el dejo de resentimiento en su voz.

\- Abre los ojos, John. Siempre ves, pero no observas – sentí que su tono estaba un poco más subido del habitual "soy el genio intelectual".

\- Pues, ¿sabes lo que observas tú? – respondí con ironía, acercándome a su rostro - ¡Las "intenciones" en los ojos de las chicas!

\- ¿De qué hablas? – la confusión en él era evidente.

\- Oh, ¿al fin hay algo que no entiendes? ¡Pero si eres tan inteligente, cómo puede ser! – solté, sin pensar demasiado. Sentí presión en mi pecho, como si estuviera a punto de explotar - ¡Me mentiste, Sherlock Holmes! Tú sabías que Mary quería una cita conmigo ¡porque ella te lo dijo!

\- No, escucha – se atajó él, con la mirada estática.

\- ¿Crees que tu súper inteligencia te ayudará a evadirte? – interrumpí – No pongas más excusas, es suficiente. Se acabó.

\- No lo entiendes, ¡ella te está mintiendo! – saltó él, empezando a alterarse de una vez.

\- ¡Pues no puedes probarlo! En serio, esto es inútil…

\- Tienes que creerme, yo… ¡Yo la he visto!

\- ¿Qué? Maldición, no – intervine, ofuscado. Mi amigo estaba seguro de poder convencerme.

\- ¡No solamente una,… tres veces! – indicó él, casi gritando.

\- ¡Cállate, Sherlock! – ordené. Me sentía cansado, mi cerebro a punto de explotar.

\- ¡Despierta de una vez, debes creerme! – exclamó por última vez, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. No quise verlo; la impotencia era muy fuerte.

\- ¿Cómo creerte? – estallé, sintiendo que me deshacía en pedazos – ¡He sido tu amigo todo este tiempo, tu único maldito amigo, Sherlock, y me tratas así! Desapareces cuando te va en gana, ni siquiera contestas un jodido mensaje… Luego vienes y lo único que haces es querer arruinar mi relación. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Yo no te entiendo!... ¿Era tan necesario llegar a esto?...

Mi amigo abrió la boca, dispuesto a intervenir, pero no le di tiempo.

\- Jamás te hubiera creído capaz de algo así, ni siquiera cuando me lo contó Mary. He estado a tu favor todo el tiempo. Pero tú nunca lo vas a entender; jamás entenderás las relaciones humanas… ¡A ti no te importan, jodida máquina! ¡Estoy harto de ti, sólo…!

No tuve fuerzas para terminar la frase. Cuando por fin me detuve, noté que mi respiración se había acelerado colosalmente. Me di la vuelta dispuesto a salir corriendo, pero él tiró de mi brazo, tal como yo había hecho con él hacía mucho tiempo…

\- Sólo déjame en paz – gruñí, soltándome – ¡Aléjate de mí, Sherlock Holmes!

Quise asestarle un puñetazo, pero algo en mi interior y en su expresión vacía me hizo cambiar de parecer. Antes de que él pudiera hablarme, me alejé al trote hacia el edificio y, aunque no entré a clases en esa primera hora, permanecí vagando por los pasillos. Cuando pasé frente a una de las ventanas principales y dirigí la vista casualmente hacia afuera, Sherlock ya no estaba. Tampoco quería pensar en él, pero miles de palabras sueltas de nuestra discusión aún flotaban en la atmósfera a mi alrededor como espíritus oscuros, disfrutando con atormentarme.

*****CONTINUARÁ******

Lo lamento mucho, no me tiren tomatazos por favor! :c A veces cuando uno se adentra en lo profundo, puede parecer que se termina el aire... ¿será que Sherlock y John lograrán salir a la superficie? bueno, basta de maldad :) mil gracias por leerme y nos encontramos en el siguiente capítulo, abrazos!


	6. La última vez

**SEIS: La última vez**

_Algo de lo que nunca estuve seguro._

_Estuve en medio de algo que ahora olvido…_

_Pero de lo que he visto demasiado poco._

El cielo parecía haberse nublado y él lo notó con más precisión desde que vio a John dar media vuelta y alejarse corriendo. Pudo prever que eso pasaría; es más, lo había hecho.

Ahora estaba caminando hacia la arboleda cercana, sintiéndose más frágil con cada paso que daba. Como si el mundo se tambaleara bajo sus pies. La calma parecía infinita y él detestaba sentirse de esa manera, como si una quietud glacial lo invadiera todo. El silencio después del estallido. Es siempre luego de la bomba cuando el mundo recupera su equilibrio.

Se dejó caer bajo la sombra de los árboles, sobre la hierba fresca. Cerró sus ojos deseando fervientemente hundirse en su lugar, desaparecer. La expresión "que lo tragara la tierra" le pareció funestamente adecuada. Su vida nunca dejaría de ser eso: un intento desesperado por evadirse, por marcharse de allí para siempre.

\- Sherlock.

Era una voz suave, una voz de mujer. De mujer adolescente. ¿Otra vez escuchaba voces en su cabeza?

Levantó la mirada con indiferencia, disimulando su curiosidad, para encontrarse con una sonrojada Molly Hooper.

\- Disculpa, este lugar es tuyo, ¿estoy molestando? Ya me voy… - dijo Sherlock, poniéndose de pie. No estaba de humor para establecer contacto con nadie más, sólo quería perderse en su palacio mental. Y quizás darse unas dosis.

\- No, no te vayas. – ella extendió brevemente la mano, como pidiéndole que se quedara. Él se detuvo y la miró fijamente a los ojos, estudiándola, lo cual incomodó a la joven.

\- ¡Sherlock! – exclamó de repente, con los brazos temblando.

\- Así que… viste eso. Todo eso. Maravilloso – susurró él con sarcasmo.

\- No fue mi intención, sólo pasaba por allí y…

\- No lo fue. – concordó el chico – Me estabas siguiendo…a mí.

El color rojo de las mejillas de Molly se confundía alegremente con su cabello.

\- ¡Pero no por lo que tú crees! – intervino ella. Sherlock acercó su rostro intimidante, y soltó una risa despectiva.

\- ¿Qué es lo que yo creo?

Fue muy fácil leerlo en sus ojos, pero quería oírlo. Molly sintió que sus latidos se aceleraban en proporciones inimaginables.

\- Nadie entra en tu vida… excepto que tú quieras. ¿No es así? – respondió suavemente, con una calma inesperada – Lo es, te he visto hacerlo. He visto muchas más cosas de las que realmente… la gente cree. Tú no me dejarás entrar a mí… pero dejaste entrar a John Watson.

Sherlock mantuvo sus ojos relucientes sobre ella, sin demostrar que estaba vacilando.

\- La gente te subestima, Molly. Porque eres diferente… - él miró hacia algún punto entre los árboles, como si buscara algo – Eres una observadora. No como yo… pero somos parecidos.

\- Sherlock. Yo te creo. He visto cosas… ¡sé que estás diciendo la verdad! – él la miró repentinamente, dirigiendo toda su atención sobre ella – Todo lo que le dijiste a John…

John… como si la mención de su nombre le hubiera recordado que no le creía. Que ya no quería verlo nunca más.

\- ¡Olvida lo que le dije a… John! – interrumpió él. Entonces ella, imprevistamente, se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Se quedaron un par de segundos en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro mientras el viento sacudía las copas de los pinos.

\- Él tiene que saber la verdad – dijo la joven con determinación.

\- No me creyó.

\- Voy a ayudarte.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tú lo necesitas. Y él a ti. Es más que evidente que ustedes deberían estar juntos.

\- Entonces… - murmuró Sherlock, algo desconcertado por primera vez - ¿Por qué ese beso?

\- Te gustó. – replicó ella, segura.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Fue imprevisto.

El ingenio de las respuestas le arrancó una momentánea sonrisa a Sherlock.

\- Además, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer eso.

\- Pero sabes que no puedo corresponderte.

\- ¡Obviamente! – esta vez, ella sonrió – Porque tú tienes a John.

\- No pienses que yo…

\- Sí te gusta.

\- Qué podrías saber – desafió él, levantando las cejas.

\- Mmm, no sé. Si quieres me doy media vuelta para que puedas suspirar por él sin que te vean.

Sherlock estuvo a punto de responder con ironía, pero al sentirse tan en confianza con Molly en tan poco tiempo supo que ella quería ayudar. Aunque tuviera esas ideas raras.

\- ¿Crees que hablar con él funcionará? – comentó, cambiando de tema.

\- No lo sé. Ya veremos – respondió ella – Por el momento, no hagas nada precipitado. Aunque seas precipitado.

\- No tienes derecho a reprochármelo, tú me besaste.

Molly sonrió, dando la vuelta para marcharse.

\- Entonces… - soltó, antes de alejarse - ¿no vas a admitir que él te gusta?

No necesitó una respuesta. Sherlock la observó marcharse y luego llevó una mano a su rostro, lentamente. A su mejilla.

Qué chica terriblemente lista.

Los días siguientes fueron una locura en toda la escuela. Los últimos días antes de fin de año… y, aún más importante para los estudiantes, del Baile de Egresados. Especialmente para los egresados. Mary corría constantemente de un lugar a otro planeando los últimos preparativos, y arrastrando a John tras ella. Él intentaba mostrarse complaciente pero no podía sonreír con sinceridad, no aún. Seguía asistiendo a las clases con regularidad, a pesar de lo que había pasado con Sherlock; ni siquiera quería recordarlo. Ignoraba al muchacho al punto de no dirigirle la palabra; ahora se sentaba en la otra punta del salón.

Sherlock sí le echaba miradas furtivas, de vez en cuando. Tampoco era cuestión de presionar al joven Watson, que podría volver a estallar en cualquier momento. Con Molly, y con un poco de calma, las cosas pronto se arreglarían… Sólo debía esperar un par de días más. Quizás hasta el baile.

\- ¡Mi amor! – exclamó Mary junto a la puerta, mientras salían los compañeros de John. Él sonrió pesadamente y le preguntó cómo estaba yendo su día, intentando ser amable.

\- ¡De maravillas, nada menos que el último día! Y mañana… ¡nuestro gran baile, amor! – fue la respuesta que se perdió en algún punto entre que las palabras salieron de labios de Mary y debieron haber desembarcado en los oídos de su compañero. Sherlock acababa de salir del aula y pasó caminando junto a ellos, sin desviar la vista del frente. Su amigo lo observó caminar hasta el final del pasillo y él, antes de doblar, le devolvió la mirada.

\- ¿Cómo puedes… simplemente ignorarlo? – escupió John luego de unos instantes, con desprecio - ¡después de lo que intentó hacer!

\- John, mi amor – intervino ella tomándolo del cuello de su camisa – Ya olvídalo.

Ese gesto le recordó el último encuentro con Sherlock, muy a su pesar.

\- Deja que sea lo que siempre ha sido… el solitario Sherlock Holmes.

Y él sintió una puntada en su interior. Aún cuando esas palabras no deberían haberle dolido.

\- Dios mío – susurró emocionada, y el espejo le devolvió una sonrisa - ¡Voy al Baile de Egresados con Sherlock Holmes!

La pelirroja dio un par de saltitos que, al pisar mal con uno de sus tacos, la llevó a caer de bruces sobre su cama. Riendo a carcajadas, se apartó de la cara los tules de su falda que la habían cubierto automáticamente al caer, haciendo volar brillos por el aire de la habitación. Toda la tela del vestido estaba cubierta de brillos de manera sutil, para realzar el tono turquesa verdoso de la prenda.

Cuando sonó el timbre la joven se removió inquieta y, al levantarse de la cama, casi volvió a caerse. Él había llegado.

\- Hola cariño, adelante – saludó la afectuosa señora Hooper al abrir la puerta. Un encantador Sherlock Holmes de traje impecablemente negro y corbata de terciopelo azul devolvió una sonrisa breve y dirigió su mirada inquisitiva al interior de la casa. La recepción era amplia y con amueblado de muy buen gusto, a tono con los tapices que cubrían el suelo alfombrado. A la derecha comenzaba una lustrosa escalera de caracol, de postigos tallados con flores entre fileteados. No era una casa muy grande pero se respiraba lujo en cada habitación.

\- ¡Ya voy! – exclamó Molly atolondrada, abriendo la puerta de su habitación. Se acomodó el vestido frente al espejo del pasillo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, ansiosa y sonriente.

Sherlock dio un par de pasos al interior del hall justo para encontrarse con la joven que iba descendiendo escalones con una sonrisa triunfal. El rubor en sus mejillas y su cabello recogido hacían que pareciera no sólo más elegante, sino también mayor, con una madurez sofisticada. Su sonrisa era lo único que contrastaba, dándole un aire jovial de muchacha a punto de casarse.

\- ¡Oh, mírate Molly! ¡Estás preciosa! – soltó la madre, llevándose las manos al pecho. Sherlock se acomodó la corbata algo nervioso, sin saber exactamente qué se suponía que debía decir.

\- - Vamos, antes que sea tarde – tomó las riendas Molly, agarrando de la mano a su compañero. La mujer se quedó en la puerta tan sonriente como su hija, viéndolos alejarse por el camino del pequeño jardín.

\- ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? – interrogó Sherlock en una especie de susurro, mientras se dirigían a la limusina.

\- Tranquilo – respondió ella – Deberías relajarte y… ¡diviértete!

\- Es un baile. Habrá que bailar, ¿verdad? No bailaré contigo – informó él.

\- A que sí bailarías con John – observó la chica, restándole importancia. Sherlock le abrió la puerta.

\- Jamás había hecho algo como esto – advirtió, subiendo por el otro lado. El chofer puso el coche en marcha y partieron calle abajo.

\- Sherlock – Molly llevó su mano sobre la del joven, que descansaba sobre el reluciente asiento blanco - ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Esta noche es nuestra, es nuestro Baile especial. Si no quieres bailar, está bien, o si no quieres conversar con los demás o… beber coctel. Es tu decisión y está bien. Pero… no permitas que nada lo arruine.

\- Ni siquiera me interesa el estúpido baile – refunfuñó él, sin mirarla. Ella simuló que esas palabras no le afectaban.

\- Míralo de este modo – indicó, y el joven le dirigió la mirada – Esta quizás sea la última oportunidad de acercarte a John y… hacer las paces. No la desaproveches.

Él se sintió dispuesto a replicar algo pero se mantuvo en silencio y asintió con la cabeza. Lo sabía; esa era su última oportunidad.

****CONTINUARÁ****

Un poquito de Sherlolly por aquí... bueno, se aceptan sugerencias, críticas, comentarios, comida, lo que quieran darme :) nos leemos la próxima, mil millones de gracias a quienes siguen mi fic, cada vez estamos más cerca del final... Ojalá sigamos todos juntos hasta ese momento. ¡Tengan buen día!


	7. Estrellas e impacto de balas

**SIETE: Estrellas e impacto de balas**

_¿Es éste el final?_

_Me pregunto mientras corro, corriendo más rápido que nadie._

_No, no me rendiré; nunca voy a dar marcha atrás._

_Voy a encontrar mi propio camino…_

John. Siempre tuve claro que en mi mente representaba el mayor espacio en blanco que alguna vez hubiera imaginado. Era una incógnita, un vacío entre dos signos de pregunta. Siempre lo supe y nunca me había preguntado demasiado por qué, ya que así era… ¿por qué sería un problema? Aparentemente, quizás sí lo era. Ahora que su rostro se desfiguraba, convirtiéndose en alguien que no habría conocido de no ser por las últimas circunstancias. Causadas en un principio por mí. Por decepcionarlo, o no alcanzar sus expectativas tal vez. Pero no; no podía ser todo. Había algo más.

El sonido del coche al frenar me sacó de mis pensamientos; inmediatamente la mirada severa de Molly me indicó que debía bajar y hacer el papel de buen acompañante, abriendo su puerta y ayudándola a bajar tomándola de la mano, con sonrisa y todo. No éramos los únicos en el campus; los otros estudiantes que participarían del evento ya habían llegado en su mayoría, pero aún seguían aparcando limusinas de las cuales bajaban con emoción muchachas envueltas en llamativos vestidos y jóvenes trajeados como perfectos muñequitos de torta. Los decoradores habían armado un camino de piedras blancas, alumbrado a cada tramo por luces ambientales, que pasaba bajo un imponente arco de flores y conducía al salón del baile, designado en el gimnasio.

...-...

Allí se encontraban los dos, fascinantes. Como salidos de una revista. Cada uno emanaba una sencilla aura de atracción, aunque no parecían disfrutar la compañía del otro. No cualquiera podría notarlo, pero para Sherlock esa tensión resultaba más que evidente. ¿Cómo podría ser que su amigo no lo notara? "Claro que se da cuenta" pensó, torciendo el gesto. Lo que no llegaba a comprender era el motivo por el cual seguía llevando adelante esa farsa…

La música, aún a volumen tan alto, habría sido tolerable para él en otras ocasiones; mas ahora resonaba como un horrible estruendo. Sin resistir un segundo más, apartó la mirada de ese salón repleto de gente despreocupada que se movía aleatoriamente "al son de la música" y se abrió paso hacia el exterior.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – se sobresaltó Molly cuando él la atropelló en su búsqueda desesperada de una salida. No hubo respuesta. Él corrió por las escaleras, aún plagadas de jóvenes con bebidas y bellas acompañantes, sin detenerse hasta hallar un rincón solitario en la terraza.

No había mucha gente allí; sólo un par de jóvenes cariñosos que, al ver llegar a Sherlock e instalarse cerca sin temor a ser una molestia, le dedicaron una mirada fulminante y se marcharon, quedando toda la terraza solamente para él.

Aquí estamos otra vez, eh.

Aún sentía su corazón desbocado, mas sería por el trote. Sentía las vibraciones del sonido llegar hasta él, como el eco distante de algo que – efectivamente – sucedía en otro lado. En un lugar donde había mucha gente, cosa que sencillamente no le importaba. Ninguno de ellos lo conocía o, mejor dicho, a ninguno le interesaba saber de él. Pero era mutuo. No le provocaba ira ni dolor, sino indiferencia. Nadie podría entenderlo; quizás por eso se hallaba solo en ese instante, mirando las estrellas de una oscura noche mientras…

Mientras su mejor amigo hacía las cosas que todo el mundo hacía, olvidándose completamente de él. Nuevamente sintió una espina que se removía en su interior; una opresión en el tórax que le dificultaba la respiración… ¿Por qué era tan doloroso existir?

Y por primera vez, surgió una pregunta: "¿qué haré conmigo mismo?". Jamás habría creído posible plantearse algo semejante. Toda su vida había transcurrido entre episodios de repetida indiferencia. Y nunca lo había considerado error suyo… pero algo se lo hacía notar ahora. ¿Acaso algo había cambiado? Él lo sabía. Lo sentía en su interior. Apretó los puños para evitar derramar las lágrimas que afloraban a sus ojos, hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

\- ¡Sherlock! ¿Estás bien? – era Molly. Intentando no mirarla a la cara, se volteó hacia ella y descubrió una mesita repleta de tragos con licores al alcance de su mano.

\- No seas tonta – fue la seca respuesta; para ella, indicador de que él estaba con su actitud de siempre. Aliviada, relajó sus músculos y se acercó un poco más a él.

\- Si quieres, nos vamos – propuso, sólo para asegurarse.

\- ¿Irnos? La fiesta recién comienza… - el chico alargó la mano hacia un vaso fucsia y se lo llevó a los labios con rapidez. Eso no era habitual en él, pero Molly lo interpretó como un cambio positivo; estaba actuando más como una persona normal. Ella también tomó un trago y se sentó cerca de la mesita, en uno de los adornados bancos que se habían preparado para el baile.

\- ¿Hablarás con él? – quiso saber, luego de un tendido silencio. La presencia de la música parecía aún mayor que dentro del salón, por la fuerza con que retumbaba el eco.

\- Tal vez – él se sirvió otro trago. ¡Era tan diferente la quietud que reinaba a pocos metros de allí, en el bosquecito!... Deseó más que nunca estar solo, y mientras liquidaba su vodka tomó una decisión.

Sin mediar palabra, se volvió hasta las escaleras. La joven no se movió de su lugar; sabía que había llegado el momento de arreglar todo. Por extraño que pareciera, iban a hablarlo al fin, y llegarían a un acuerdo como personas civilizadas. No pudo evitar pensar, con cierto orgullo, que ella había intervenido para ponerle fin a ese interminable juego de malentendidos…

La noche se veía cada vez más hermosa, serena. En la lejanía, los árboles estarían teniendo su propio baile, al ritmo de los silencios.

****CONTINUARÁ****

¡Aquí estoy otra vez! Después de tanto tiempo, y pido sinceras disculpas. Ahora que empecé a cursar mis tiempos se contraen, pero voy a hacer lo posible para presentar el resto de la historia sin dejar tanto espacio de por medio. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Y por sus hermosos comentarios, los espero como siempre en el próximo capítulo.

:)


	8. Tú eres la voz

**OCHO: Tú eres la voz**

_Tú eres la voz, intenta y entiéndelo,_

_Haz ruido y házte oír._

_No vamos a sentarnos en silencio,_

_No vamos a vivir con miedo…_

\- Vamos – Mary tomó mi brazo y sonrió de manera deslumbrante – La pista de baile está pidiendo por nosotros.

Sonreí, tratando de ocultar mi incomodidad. Desde un principio había sentido que aquello no era buena idea. ¿Por qué, si la compañía de Mary era tan agradable en todos los sentidos? Probablemente lo que había pasado con Sherlock estaba enturbiando todo. Temí que así fuera y traté de demostrarme a mí mismo que eso era cosa del pasado, asistiendo al baile con mi mejor traje y una sonrisa. Pero, por dentro, todo me daba vueltas; la pelea con Sherlock, el colorido atuendo de Mary y las luces del salón conformaban en mi cabeza una calesita infernal.

\- ¿Me aguardas un segundo? Necesito ir al baño… - me disculpé con cortesía; mi compañera asintió sin inmutarse y se dirigió a su grupo de amigas. Agradecí interiormente que no montara una escena; ya era la tercera vez que yo interrumpía uno de nuestros momentos. Navegué a los tumbos entre la multitud y salí al exterior, donde el aire fresco y solitario de la noche me hizo reencontrarme con mi pequeño naufragio.

Las estrellas iluminaban los alrededores creando lagunas de tonalidades blancas sobre las cosas, realzando los espacios de penumbras. Observé el camino y me dije que podría irme fácilmente, huir de ese terrible caos que el baile representaba para mí… pero no escaparía del desorden en mi mente. Aun así, dejar todo y volver a casa a acostarme en mi cama me resultó una idea tentadora. Di unos pasos, con la simple intención de fantasear respecto a irme, mas cuando reaccioné ya estaba llegando a la carretera. Entonces me recobré por el sobresalto y di media vuelta, pensando sobre todo que no quería dejar sola a Mary por tanto tiempo. A pesar del esfuerzo que me estaba costando no perder la cabeza, le había prometido acompañarla en el baile y hasta el momento mi actitud no había sido la mejor. "Ánimo, John", me dije a mí mismo, yendo hacia la entrada. No dejaría que mi noche se arruinara completamente.

Sin embargo, el más fascinante caos recién se aproximaba a mí desde las sombras. Me detuve, casi dando un salto, y contemplé agudamente a través de la oscuridad esa sombra titilante de un cuerpo que avanzaba a tientas. Por alguna desconocida razón, mi pulso aumentó su ritmo considerablemente, enajenando todo posible razonamiento sobre lo que sucedía. Mi mayor temor pronto se vio confirmado: era el impulso que me transmitía, acercándose, aquel torbellino de ojos azules.

\- Sherlock – pensé, o murmuré, o casi grité con no sabría decir si más violencia o vértigo. La silueta se detuvo, helando el aire, por segundos en los que sobrevolaron miles de pensamientos. Pero al instante continuó la marcha hacia el camino asfaltado, y al pasar cerca de un farol la luz absorbió sus tinieblas, revelando la imagen de un Sherlock desorientado que no percibía nada a su alrededor. Estaba borracho.

\- - Maldición – murmuré; él pasó a mi lado y ni siquiera notó que yo estaba allí. Sus pasos se sucedían monótonos, con algún que otro ligero tambaleo, mas demasiado leve para el estado de ebriedad en que estaba sumido. Nunca lo había imaginado así, y la sorpresa me dejó absorto hasta que algo en mi cerebro me dio una sacudida. Sherlock se dirigía al bosquecillo; era evidente que, más que alejarse, su intención era buscar por allí cerca un refugio lejos de los ojos del mundo. No siquiera imaginaba que, en sus más íntimos anhelos, estaba el de desaparecer completamente de la faz de la Tierra.

Lo seguí a muy pocos pasos de distancia, sin atreverme a detenerlo. Imité su andar lento durante un trecho que pareció interminable. La noche estrellada se volvía serena a nuestro paso, mientras más nos alejábamos del baile y el silencio sólo era interrumpido por algún que otro grillo. Y, de pronto, un rumor lejano que atraía el viento se convirtió en un haz de luz a pocos metros de distancia…

Sus reflejos eran nulos; los míos, perfectos. En menos de un segundo procesé lo que estaba ocurriendo y la respuesta fue inmediata; me abalancé sobre Sherlock en el afán de empujarlo fuera del camino. El conductor despistado prosiguió indiferentemente, tocando bocina en señal de saludo o más probablemente de queja. No le presté atención; había impactado contra mi desvalido amigo y, perdiendo el equilibrio ambos, mi impulso nos aventó por el aire. Caímos sobre el césped con aspereza, rodando por un espacio de casi tres metros. Sentí varios golpes simultáneos pero ninguno que fuera grave; preocupado por Sherlock, recobré la compostura y lo busqué a mi alrededor, para darme cuenta de que en realidad… había caído sobre él.

Temor. Eso fue lo primero que sentí. Temía haberlo golpeado, haberle hecho daño a ese frágil ser que se escondía detrás de una mente brillante. Sin embargo, el brusco movimiento debió correr ese velo de pasividad que lo mantenía nulo, y buscó mi mirada con sus lejanos ojos de cristal, tranquilizándome. Y entonces, sólo entonces, me olvidé de los problemas; de aquellos grandes y de los pequeños, de los banales y de los que también eran banales pero yo me forzaba a creer que eran graves. Ningún verdadero problema podía existir al fijar la vista en esa mirada fría que ahora volvía a brillar con seguridad, con la cercanía que sólo me brindaba a mí cuando éramos amigos.

Él se rió, con los rizos desparramados. Yo también reí, aunque el asombro dominaba mis sentidos; nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, casi tocándose. Descubrí que no sabía si, en una situación diferente, hubiera querido golpearlo, sermoneándolo por emborracharse e irse caminando solo por el medio de la ruta, o si hubiese preferido expresarle con inquietud lo preocupado que estaba por él. Finalmente, mi reacción no fue similar a ninguna de las dos, ya que la verdadera naturaleza de mi distracción fue obvia justo cuando él intentó decirme con vos tenue:

\- John, lo siento mu…

******** CONTINUARÁ*******

Queridos lectores, lamento muchísimo no haber seguido subiendo capítulos de la fic, sinceramente recibí pilas de material de estudio para rendir, trabajos prácticos y lecturas, además de haber tenido ciertos problemillas con algunos profesores del instituto. Espero poder compensarlo de alguna manera. Mañana subiré el capítulo siguiente, que ya sería uno de los finales; admito que al principio lo había ideado de otra forma pero me pareció mejor hacerlo así, para que los capítulos no queden muy extensos y pueda desarrollar con mayor precisión algunas cuestiones de la historia que lo merecen... Nuevamente disculpas y gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo. Hasta la próxima :)


End file.
